


Sora's Journey of the Heart

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: A 'what if' scenario, spoilers for Arc-V Anime, of Sora coming into Yuya's life and falling for him halfway through the series.





	Sora's Journey of the Heart

Sora falling for Yuya.

Maybe it could start off with the whole thing with him wanting to learn Pendulum Summoning. Everything is fine after he becomes Yuya’s friend. Until a little along the way Sora notices things about Yuya that trigger those..other feelings in him. Like the way he bends over to stretch letting out light groans with each attempt or how his shirt hugs his body... He even at times catches himself staring at Yuya as he eats unconsciously wanting to be that fork or spoon...

Well shit. He’s hot.

Of course he reacts to it. It starts off casual with asking Yuya to hang out with him, alone. Then in a conversation easing in telling him that’s he’s a catch and how anyone would want him. Anyone. When Yuya is confused Sora informs him of his physique suggesting for Yuya to wear tighter jeans to show off his ass. How that will definitely get the blood flowing. Then straight up tells him that if he wanted to he could give him a rub down. To relax away that tension. Then anything else if Yuya wanted.

Then slams a condom on the conversation.

That starts things off with Sora wanting him and Yuya not being interested.

Overtime as things become more and more stressful Sora notices some more things about who Yuya is to him. How it might be a little more than just pure lust. I mean, how can you think of anything like that when he looks so sad? The stress of winning these duels and trying to be like your dad... Sora gives him a little advice, pick-me-ups to cheer him up. Just keep on trying. You’ll get there Yuya. The way he looks when the stress lifts and that smile shines through...

Then the revelation.

Then Yuya butting in trying to figure out what’s going on. That hurt and confusion on his face...

“SORA! SORA!” Sora ignores him. He has a job to do. Don’t look don’t respond. No emotion.

“SORA!” Sigh. Ignore him. He’s about to win. Yuya will then see who he truly is.

Why go through this Yuya? I told you who I am. Everything else was just an act. An act. Really?

…No! Yuzu!

..Ok. She’s safe. ..Yuya. He saw the footage. He must be worried sick about her! ..Damn it! I..

Hurry! He has to know she’s safe! Yuya. Poor Yuya caught up in all this. Yuya.. Yuya- wait! Yuzu! She was the one- But Yuya, too! He’s just a victim- But Yuzu! They’re BOTH victims! Yuya..

THERE! ..Did he see it? I think so.

Yuya. After all that’s happened, will you smile the same way again? Do you still trust me?

Yuya.

After the duel ends and Yuya’s face lights up the stadium Sora prepares for the next step. And that’s when things start to make sense. His name echoes through his mind, his smile, his laugh, his personality, his concern for others, the fun they had together. He tried to ignore it, but now it seems 10x harder. Sora. What’s going on in your heart? Is it... Should you... Yuya’s arms are open. Are you ready? It..feels nice. But it will complicate things! ..But it’s all already done. Yuya..

He..can’t help it anymore. It’s too strong. Sora opens his arms and walks into Yuya’s letting everything fill him. It’s wrong on an ethical level but at that moment it feels so right. It’s..it’s beautiful. Sora’s happy. Finally.

Now. To help him and Yuzu…


End file.
